


Castle Town Twilight

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Portals, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Midna and Link have a romp around Castle Town one night. A special request for BigDeadAlive!
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Castle Town Twilight

* * *

**A special request from the one and only[BigDeadAlive](https://bigdeadalive.newgrounds.com/)! Check out his fantastic artwork!**

* * *

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

Hyrule Castle Town was silent under the steady darkness. The pale glow of the full moon was lost behind the clouds as the town was cloaked in darkness. Not but the flickering lanterns from the homes lit the streets. Not even the guards were willing to make their patrols tonight.

It was a perfect night for some fun.

Link groaned, hand gripping the ancient horned helmet in his grasp. His free hand clenched into a fist as his nails dug into the leather gloves. Worn boots made soft crunching noises on the grass outside of the reclusive Jovani’s house. His pointed ears twitched from between his cap as he listened to the ethereal sucking of his twilit companion.

Midna bobbed her head, mouth full of Hylian cock. Her small body floated up to gobble the hero down to his crotch. She reached down to cup and squeeze his nuts, jiggling them and making the cum within slosh in her palms.

_ Pah! _

Midna pulled free, letting her hands take over in pumping his spit-soaked shaft. Her lips smacked, briefly showing the pointed fang hidden in her mouth. She grinned at him, goading him.

“Not so hesitant now, are you?” she taunted, tiny fist wrapped around half his cock. Her other hand reached up to form a full-yet-strained ring around his girth. Midna reached in and swirled her tongue around the tip as she kept stroking him off with her two-handed handjob. “He he he! I told you this would be fun. And you’re already about to cum, aren’t you?”

Link grit his teeth, not wanting to rise to her taunt. Midna gave her impish grin before she reached up and popped him back in her mouth. Her cheeks caved in as she sucked out all the air in her mouth before shoving him straight down.

“H-Heyahhh!”

He erupted in her mouth and stuffed her cheeks with cum. The imp struggled to swallow it all. Her efforts were for naught as long ropes of spunk exploded out of the gap in her mouth and stained his hips and thighs. She was forced to back off until only the tip was in her mouth as her fingers kept kneading and coaxing out as much spunk as she could muster. Drool and cum clung to his shaft, dripping down alongside the glittering desire streaming down her twitching legs...

* * *

  
  


“Hah! Hah! Haaaaah!”

Midna mewled, groping the cobblestone floor as she bucked back against Link. Drool poured out of her mouth, making a smaller puddle compared to the liquid desire dripping between her tiny thighs. She felt his bare, sweaty flesh crashing and clapping against her smooth twilit skin. His cock easily splitting her in twain as he squatted over her to keep thrusting.

The little alley beside the clinic was a risky endeavour, especially with a full pathway back to the south end of town facing towards them. If any midnight strolls or patrols turned the corner, they’d spot the hero and his inhuman partenr fucking on the ground in an instant. At least they would, if it weren’t for the unfortunately extinguished torch nearby. Not even the dim lights coming off the crossed windows of the adjacent buildings would expose them.

He grabbed her helmet’s horn and pulled it up. Midna gasped as her gaze was jerked up and across the adjacent alley. She wrapped her tiny fist around his gauntlet and cried out, “H-Haaah!”

LInk slammed down and erupted in Midna’s twat. Cum swiftly filled her little womb and splashed back out in every direction. His seed flew everywhere - across her calves, her hips, her back. Not even his own boots or the ground behind him was safe from the hero’s potent release.

* * *

_ Plap Plap Plap Plap _

The shining lights and rancorous cheers from in the tent masked their antics in the more-populated east road. Link kept his bare back close to the brick walls, eyes glancing at every shadow passing between the thick tree they used for cover. Unless someone intentionally stopped and peeked around the tree trunk, they’d be in the clear.

“He-haaah~”

And Minda had to go and risk that by being much, much louder than usual. Her splayed legs kept kicking as he fucked her tight twat. She gripped his gauntlet for support as she bucked back against him. He tightened his grasp on her horn and stomach and slammed her up and down his cock, trying to make her too delirious on pleasure to make any more noise as he came in her twat yet again.

Heeeee-umph!”

“Hey did you hear something?”

The quivering voice made Link’s ear twitch in alarm. The telltale clanking of a guard’s ill-fitting armor shuffled closer and closer. But even with looming danger, he kept cumming, kept staining the alley in another incriminating mark of sexual rampancy.

A gloved hand perched around the trunk. Then another.

Midna snapped her fingers, and they were both gone in the darkness…

* * *

“Mmm, you got a little too close there, hero~”

Midna’s taunting made Link tsk in annoyance. His eyes stayed locked on the little clearing and the closed door to Telma’s bar. The twilit imp was busying herself sucking up his messy cock as she laid across his lap.

She’d attacked swiftly as soon as her portal deposited them behind this stack of crates. Midna’s tongue licked and lapped up every rope of sticky spunk still clinging to his shaft. She held him up by his cockhead, squeezing and prodding the bulbous tip as she lapped up her salty treat like she was snacking on a corn cob. Her free hand reached down to kneed and tousle his balls.

But Link wasn’t keen to let her keep playing the tricks on him. He fixed his cap before reaching behind to grab Midna’s nape and shoving her into the side of his cock. His other hand reached around and began toying and teasing her clit and all the excess spunk drizzling out of it.

“Oooh, down puppy,” she whined. But the imp made no moves to stop him. She merely sped up her own ministrations, adding her lips into the equation as she smooched his increasingly-slick shaft. “Eh heh heh! Don’t be shy - I know you’ve got more stored up for me in these big jars of yours~”

She punctuated her point by squeezing his nuts. Hard. sure enough, Link erupted in her palm until his milky runoff had turned her black hand white. Midna let his cock fall across her tiny breasts as she busied herself licking and slurping her hand clean.

BONG! BONG!

A deep gong permeated the town - Midnight. Midna glanced at him, mouth already twisted in a grin and fingers poised to snap. “One more round?”

* * *

  
  


“Ooph! Ooph o-oooh, that’s it!”

Midna happily bounced atop his lap, feet twitching as he gripped her butt. she reached back to grab his wrists as he fucked her tight cunt. Her ears bent low as she felt another mind-melting climax wash over her.

Link glanced around her at the empty town square. The soft babbling fountain seemed so far away, never even reaching the northern awning or their bench as he indulged Midna’s most risky fantasy. There was no cover - not even the sweeping columns would protect them from any angle. If even a single soul stumbled into the town square this late at night, they’d be caught immediately.

Which made it all the more exciting.

Link couldn’t resist anymore. He stopped thrusting long enough to force Midna to turn and face him. Before she could blink or complain, he captured her lips. He kissed her.

Her shock melted as she returned the favor. For seconds, minutes - maybe even hours, they stayed that way. Hips still bucking, lips locked together. Her small fist came up to cup his cheek, while his hands stayed on her thighs as they massaged her legs.

He wasn’t sure what caused it - maybe it was her tight twat, maybe it was his own exhausted body, but he felt his end approaching. Reluctantly, they broke their kiss and went back to fucking like animals. 

As the sky lightened over the eastern wall, his last cumshot rose high into the sky.

* * *

  
  


Link tried to focus on his breakfast, tried to keep himself looking modestly presentable in Telma’s bar. He wanted to focus on the scrumptious looking cucco egg and sausages steaming on his plate. He tried to keep his boots firmly planted on the ground, his knees perfectly straight. The Hylian tried not to keep his open trousers hidden by the brim of his tunic and the thin, short tablecloth draped over the edges. It was a losing battle though, thanks to the lips attacking around his cock beneath. 

“Hmm hm hmmmm. Hmm hm hmmmm~”

Midna indulged in her treat, rubbing her tiny hands and tinier tongue all over it. Her ears twitched beneath her helmet as she listened to the crowds below the rafters. But her focus was instead on the thick Hylian cock floating in front of her out of a small, stable portal. A portal that she could freely move around and take her living dildo with her.

So she laid down on the rafters, legs kicking in the air and cheek in her hands, as she plopped Link’s cock in her mouth. She watched him and the way he reacted to her sucking with a huge grin around her stuffed lips.  _ ‘Heh heh heh.’ _


End file.
